


Lucky Me

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chains, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Nitro Zeus was not one to be easily dominated, but he would be willing for a night
Relationships: original female character/nitro zeus/original female character
Kudos: 2





	Lucky Me

Nitro Zeus practically vibrated in his plating as he followed Cascade to her berthroom. Monarch trailed behind him slowly, a thin chain jingling between her claws. Cascade sent a silent command to close the shutters over the window, her room going dark and the small lights automatically flicking on, the room glowing in a soft purple.

Cascade smiled sweetly at him, pushing him onto the berth. His heavy frame bounced slightly and she climbed onto his lap as he pushed himself back towards the headboard. She smiled widely, pressing her mouth to his odd intake.

He stuck his glossa out, licking her softer lipplates. Monarch walked around the berth, kneeling near the pillows. "Arms up, Nitro."

Nitro stuck his arms up, letting her weave the thin golden chain around his wrists. "Mmm, so pretty. Such a shame, wasting it on an MTO."

She lightly smirked at him, tugging the chain tighter to bite into the sensitive wiring between the thick plates. "Ah ah ah, if you break these, you're buying me new ones. And they're special made."

Nitro softly groaned, glossa practically hanging out his intake. Cascade giggled, gently nuzzling his neck. "Better not have to buy her new ones. They're expensive and I know my parents don't pay you well."

Nitro's intake twisted into a smirk as he nodded. "I'll be a good mech if I can get your pretty valve on me."

Cascade smiled widely, nipping at his necklines. "Ah, ah, not until Monarch finishes tying you up."

He softly whined, an odd noise from his deep vocalizer. She giggled and kissed his faceplates, trailing her claws down to his thick chest plates. She found little seams along his frame as his legs were spread, Monarch tying more chains to his ankles and tying them to the sturdy legs of the berth.

Nitro wiggled some, lightly tugging on the chains. "Oh, bitey. Good placement, practice often?"

Monarch smiled a little too sweetly. "Well, of course I have. Who do you think ties up Cascade all pretty?"

Cascade lightly pouted at her, sitting on his sturdy chestplates. "Just tell him everything why don't you?"

Nitro snickered softly, settling back. "Wanna sit on my face, princess? Your friend can have my spike."

Cascade purred softly, lightly kissing his intake. "Mm, would love to. Now sit back and let us have our fun."

Monarch finally climbed onto the bed, trailing and dipping her claws into Nitro's thick plating. Nitro hissed softly as she tweaked some wires, flinching some. He was an M.T.O., those wires were not meant to be touched so easily and were far too sensitive than he liked.

Monarch continued her path to his pelvic plating, easily feeling the heat radiating off the panel. Cascade was already sitting on his face, moaning as his glossa worked at her node. Monarch gently rubbed his panel, 'tsk'ing softly when he let his panel open to extend his fully pressurized spike.

She grabbed the tip of the thick spike, simply holding it between the tips of her claws. "Ah ah, bad mech. I didn't give you permission to let your spike out."

Nitro softly whined, a pathetic noise from his vocalizer. Cascade moaned softly, rocking her hips against his intake. "His valve's off limits. His rule."

Monarch nodded, trailing her claws along his spike, dipping them between the ridges. "That's fine. I can make do with just a spike. Remember, don't even think of tearing those chains. They cost a pretty credit."

Nitro moaned softly as she dipped her claws between the ridges, forcing his hips still. He nodded slightly, lifting his head up to press his glossa into Cascade's valve. Upon closer inspection, Monarch realized that he was using his cheek plates to hold her valve lips open.

Monarch lightly smirked, taking the time to press just the tip of her claw into the leaking slit. He visibly trembled, keeping his frame as still as possible. She simply pressed it there several times, watching with bright orange optics as more prefluid dribbled out the tip.

She finally pulled away and crawled up his frame, sliding her panel open to rub her wet valve against his spike. She moaned softly and offered her claw to Cascade, sliding the prefluid across her lip.

Cascade moaned as she overloaded again, leaning forward some to both get away from Nitro's needy glossa and to suck on the claw. Monarch lightly smirked, sliding another claw to let Cascade suck on. Cascade moaned around her claws, sucking on them and sliding her glossa between them.

Nitro moaned softly, lubricant almost all over his face except his optic. He squirmed some, just wiggling, as Monarch slid her wet valve across his spike. "Ooohhh, you two can do whatever you want to me."

Monarch smiled a little too sweetly at him as she pressed just the tip of his spike against her valve. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Nitro Zeus."

Nitro Zeus softly groaned, jerking his hips up and whining softly at the chain biting into his ankles. "I don't."

Monarch simply smirked and slid down his spike, pressing her free hand to Nitro's chest. She moaned softly as she started moving her hips, her valve stretching out slowly. Cascade settled back, letting go of her claws to sit back on Nitro's face.

Nitro moaned softly as he returned to licking Cascade's valve, feeling his spike slowly slide further into a warm valve. Monarch slowly slid onto his spike, moaning softly at the pleasurable stretch. She sat on his spike, almost lazily grinding her hips.

Cascade moaned softly as she overloaded again, pressing her front to his. She leaned forward, lightly licking Monarch's node. She lifted her hips up some, giving herself a little break and making Nitro lift his head to lick her node.

Monarch moaned softly, slowly riding his spike and gripping Cascade's helm to keep her licking her node. She kept a slow pace, moving how she so desired. She rocked her hips slowly, feeling her calipers relax and let herself sink down more onto his spike.

Nitro softly whined and tried to lick more of Cascade's valve, but it was just far enough from his intake that he had to stretch a bit for it. Monarch's valve was so hot and just wet enough to give a good slide. She wasn't Cascade at all, even with Cascade's skilled glossa teasing her node.

Cascade practically laid across Nitro Zeus's frame as she licked at Monarch's node, peering up at her. She licked her lips and sweetly chimed, "He's got a pretty thick knot~."

Monarch rolled her optics, still rocking her hips slowly. "Mmm, I'll pass. I will make him overload first, though. And, then, you get sloppy seconds."

Cascade moaned and Nitro saw her valve visibly fluttered, squeezing around nothing. He'd be three digits deep in her by now if he wasn't fucking chained to the berth. He tugged at the chains slightly, feeling them bite into his wrist struts. He could easily break them, but they were expensive and he knew he couldn't afford replacements.

Monarch kept her slow pace, gently petting Cascade's helm. She moaned softly and nudged her back, starting to move faster. Cascade settled back, pressing her valve to his intake again.

Nitro moaned and started licking over valve lips slowly before finally pressing his glossa to her node. Her sweet filled his audials and Monarch's lower moans mixed in, filling his audials. He pressed his glossa into the little fluttering hole, lightly fucking it with as much length of his glossa as he could.

Cascade moaned loudly as she overloaded again, pressing close to him as lubricant practically squirted from her valve. He lapped it up dutifully before she let herself fall to the side, softly groaning.

Monarch quickened her pace and moaned softly as she overloaded, her valve squeezing his spike. He moaned louder, his hips jerking up some and the chains biting into his ankles. His overload followed her, transfluid spilling into her.

Monarch moaned softly, rocking her hips slowly to properly milk his spike. She finally pulled off his spike slowly, letting transfluid drip over his spike. Cascade practically dived onto his spike, licking along it to clean it off.

Nitro moaned softly as she licked his spike clean, suckling on the tip. He jerked his hips into her mouth, the chains biting into his ankles. Cascade slowly pulled away and moved between Monarch's legs, licking her valve clean.

Monarch purred, gently stroking her helm. Cascade moaned softly, almost happily licking her clean. Monarch gently petted her helm, looking over at Nitro. Her chains all appeared to be intact, if drawn taut.

"Hmm, good mech. Didn't break any of my chains. Might let you have another go another night."

Nitro snickered softly, his chest visibly heaving with his deep vents. "Lucky me."


End file.
